porque no todo es felicidad
by LiliaEbine
Summary: simplemente leed la historia x3 no soy buena para los resumenes; pronto subire las historias de los nuevos personajes x3
1. Sorry :

Siento mucho que los que hayan estado leyendo mi peque a historia hayan tenido que esperar tanto, pero he estado sin internet casi todo el tiempo y con examenes asi que apenas he tenido tiempo :S.  
Ahora si, les prometo que no pienso dejarla delado mientras tenga internet xD

He borrado todo lo de la historia por que ya del tiempo que llevaba sin escribir le perdi el hilo y no sabia como continuarla, asi he cambiado un par de cosas y los volvere a subir. Ahora tengo 3 capitulos casi completos y subire dentro un rato o quizas ma ana los 2 primeros capitulos mas un peque o resumen de los personajes nuevos que van a aparecer, y si aparece alguno de improvisto que valla a ser algun tipo de cambio en la historia, pues lo comunicare.

GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA :3 


	2. Capitulo 1

Un dia tranquilo para la ciudad de magnolia, niños jugando, madres haciendo la comida y padres... bueno esos son caso a parte, ya que la mayoria estaban en bares bebiendo... u.u

En el gremio Fairy Tail era todo como siempre... Natsu discutiendo con Gray y la pobre de Jubia intentando separarlos; Mirajane y Lucy estaban en la barra y esta ultima deprimida  
por que no iban a ningun trabajo y creia que no podria paga el alquiler de este mes, y Erza estaba apunto de salir del gremio para dar una vuelta para relajarse, cuando de repente

- han llegado! han llegado! - el grito de un niño de unos 6 años que hizo que todos los magos del gremio miraran hacia donde el estaba, todos los presentes se imaginaron que el que estaba apunto de llegar  
era Mystgun y se prepararon para cuando les durmiesen que no cayeran de forma brusca al suelo, pero para la sorpresa de todos no era el

- quien a llegado? - le pregunto Erza al pequeño que estaba frente a ella

- Lilia! Lilia! esta aqui! - el pequeño saltaba de alegria a la vez que señalaba el camino por el que el habia llegado.

Todos sonrieron al ver llegar a Lilia junto a sus dos compañeros, pero las  
sonrisas se borraron al ver que ella venia en brazon del pelirojo por que estaba  
muy mareada y no se podia mantener en pie, cuando entraron al gremio  
el pelirojo que la cargaba fue directamente a la enfermeria y el pelinegro  
se acerco al maestro para contarle lo que habia ocurrido

- otra vez lo a intentado... pero esta vez la pudimos detener a tiempo por que se desmayo en el camino  
y decidimos regresar por que no se encontraba en condiciones para seguir con el trabajo- le conto el pelinegro al maestro

- cualquier dia habra un disgusto por su parte - agrego el maestro  
Lucy se acerco a Erza y le pregunto que quienes eran y que era lo que habia intentado  
otra vez a lo que Erza le respondio

- El pelinegro que ha hablado con el maestro es Jack y el pelirojo que entro con ella se llama Kevin y ella Lilia y lo que ha hecho otra vez es ir en busca de venganza por el asesinato de sus padres...

En ese momento salio la enfermera y se dirigio al maestro para comunicarle el estado de Lilia y cuando la enfermera regreso dentro, Kevin salio

- Jack, Kevin, venid un momento - el maestro los llamo en un tono normal, pero mas de uno sabia que algo no iba nada bien

- que ocurre maestro? - Kevin estaba preocupado y pensando lo peor

- Quien de los 2 a sido! - entonces grito dejando casi sordo a mas de uno pero ninguno sabia a que se referia

- antes de preguntar eso deberia decirnos que es lo que a pasado - le dijo Jack en un tono tranquilo

- no nos eche la culpa de algo que no sabemos - le dijo Kevin para defenderse de las acusaciones del maestro

- Sois los dos hombres que siempre estan con ella, uno de los dos tubo que ser...- todos los integrantes estaban deseosos de saber lo que pasaba pero los que si que no entendian nada eran Kevin y Jack y no nos olvidemos de Natsu...

- esta embarazada de unos 2 meses...

- pero... no puede ser estabamos en un trabajo de rango S, y ademas yo no tengo nada que ver con su embarazo - dijo Jack tranquilo y poso una mirada asesina a Kevin, al igual que todos los del gremio

- que le has hecho bastardo! - de la nada aparecio Natsu frente a Kevin, cogiendo este por su chaleco

-eh! sueltame! yo no soy el padre de esa criatura - kevin de un solo movimiento se solto del agarre de Natsu

- ya basta Natsu... tranquilizate por favor - todo el mundo dirigio su mirada hacia la salida de la enfermeria y alli estaba ella, con su mano izquierda puesta en su pequeña tripa pero ya abultada aunque solo estuviera de dos meses y de suspuestamente un solo bebe y con su mano derecha apoyada en su gran espada Claymore. Todos quedaron en completo silencio pero el maestro decidio cortarlo

- Liliana, el llegara en exactamente una semana, quiero que entonces vengas aqui, y por cierto otra cosa mas... tienes prohibido salir de la ciudad y hacer trabajos por muy secillos que sean - ¿como era posible que el maestro supiera quien era el padre? todos quedaron confundidos ante aquella afirmacion, pero lo importante es que en una semana todos sabrian de quien se trataria.

Kevin se hacerco a ella y le ayudo a sostenerse, ambos salieron para irse a su casa para que ella descansase y le contara lo ocurrido. Jack prefirio quedarse en el gremio y hablar con el maestro

- Disculpe maestro, pero... si sabia quien es el padre por que diantres nos hecho la culpa!- le dijo jack un poco alterado pero si levantar mucho la voz para no llamar la atencion

- es simple, solo habia 2 posibilidades - le dijo el maestro con toda seguridad

- asi? y cuales son? ¬¬' - jack levanto demasiado la voz e hizo que todos los magos pusieran atencion a la respuesta del maestro

- la 1ª era que fuese uno de ustedes, y la 2ª simplemente que fuese EL - cuando dijo EL a todos los magos le salio una gotita en la frente (xD)

- pero quien es EL? - grito Natsu y Jack al unisono aunque Natsu se encontraba en la otra punta del gremio todo el mundo lo escucho  
con el mismo volumen que Jack

- tranquilizate Natsu, lo sabremos en una semana - lo dicho por Gray no tranquilizo ni a Natsu ni a Jack y mucho menos a los demas magos

- casa de Lilia -

Los chicos habian llegado bien a la casa Lilia estaba en la cama sentada y Kevin junto a ella en un sofa de dos plazas

-Oye, Jack y yo te conocemos desde que llegaste a este gremio y siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, compartiendolo todo y lo que no esntiendo es por que algo tan importante como un embarazo nos lo has ocultado, ¿acaso crees que por el hecho de haberte quedado embarazada ye ibamos a dejar tirada como el padre de tu hijo? - Kevin creia que ella estaba desconfiando de el o mucho peor que ellos la abandonarian

- no he deconfiado de vosotros, simplemente no os queria dar ningun tipo de responsabilidad de preotegerme y ademas el no me ha abandonado, simplemente aun no lo sabe -

- y por que el maestro si sabia quien es EL, no hecho la culpa? - Kevin estaba enfadado por las suposiciones del maestro

-por que el maestro suposo solo dos posibilidades, o uno de vosotros o EL

- otra vez EL, dime de una vez quien es el! ademas hace dos meses aun estabamos en este trabajo y estabamos todos juntos y no... - Kevin recordo un dia que hizo que las piezas encajasen - entonces fue en la noche enque no apareciste hasta la mañana siguiente -

- exacto... esa noche mientras dormiais me fui a dar una vuelta para pensar como podriamos hacer bien el trabajo... y en un claro del bosque me lo encontre, si te soy sincera siempre lo he amado...- a Kevin estas palabras le sentaron como una puñalada directa en el corazon - y lo mejor de todo es que cuando estuvimos hablando le confese lo que sentia por el y me dijo que se alegraba por que el tambien me correspondia - Liliana vio directa a los ojos a Kevin con un ligero sonrojo pero no noto que el estaba  
muriendose por dentro

- y piensas decirnos quien es? - Jack acavaba de llegar y se sento junto a Kevin en el sofa de dos plazas 


	3. Capitulo 2

- y piensas decirnos quien es? - Jack acavaba de llegar y se sento junto a Kevin en el sofa de dos plazas

- lo mas seguro es que no me creais pero es... Je... Mystgun - restifico rapidamente antes de cecir algo que no debia. Los 2 chicos se quedaron pasmados ante la noticia ¿como podian estar dos personas enamoradas si apenas se ven y encima ella no sabe como es la cara de el? al menos eso pensaban

- como puedes estar enamorada si apenas lo ves y encima no le has visto la cara? - Kevin no dudo ni dos veces en decir lo que pensaba

- claro que lo veo, cada vez que viene de un trabajo largo y ademas fui la 2ª persona en verle la cara, despues del maestro y cuando no entrenaba con vosotros entrenaba con el para saber cual de los era mas fuerte, pero siempre deciamos que empatabamos para no decir que alguno de los 2 habia perdido - Lilia empezo a recordar cosas de cuando "peleaban" y se acordo de que...- eramos muy amigos y ahora... padres-

- bueno lo mejor es que descanses para que el bebe este bien - dijo Jack a la vez que se levantaba, y Kevin lo imito

- el bebe? y si fuesen 2? - les dijo Lilia con una sonrisa picara, aunque en el fondo sabia que aunque tubiese 2 o 1 ellos los querrian como si fuesen suyos

- oye, oye con un enano corriendo por aqui creo que estara bien... con 2 creo que seria un caos la verdad u.u' - le contesto Kevin justo antes de salir de la habitacion.

Los dos chicos salieron y se fueron cada uno a su cuarto, pensando en todo lo que en un solo dia, era demasiado. Kevin apenas pudo dormir en toda la semana pensando en que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo iba a tener un hijo de un tipo al que casi nadie le habia visto la cara.  
A los 3 chicos se les paso la semana muy larga, sobre todo Lilia a la cual paso la semana sin salir de casa.  
Cuando el dia llego, mejordicho la noche, los chicos estaban durmiendo entonces Kevin que esta adormilado escucho que llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir con un poco de desconfianza debido a lo tarde que era.

- Por dios Erza sabes que hora es? - Kevin se estaba restregando los ojos y miro un reloj que habia en la pared - son las 3 de la mañana!

- Lo se... y lo siento pero el maestro me envio por que quiere que Lilia valla al gremio -

- bah! mejor mañana - Kevin intento cerrar la puerta pero Erza puso su pie para que no la cerrase, y con su mano la termino de abrir

- ahora - el tono de Erza no era nada bueno, Kevin le indico que pasara y que esperara en el sofa del salon. Pasaron 10 largos minutos desde que Kevin fue a buscar a Lilia, y por fin la vio bajar por las escaleras

- ya era hora - se quejo la Scarlet mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia la puerta.

Lilia la siguio todo el camino en silencio hasta el llegar al gremio, la puerta estaba encajada, Erza se desidio y se fue, pues su trabajo  
habia terminado. Cuando entro vio al maestro sentado en la barra (como siempre x3) y se dirigio hacia el

- que es lo que ocurre! son las 3 y media de la mañana! - la verdad eso era lo que a ella menos le importaba, lo que queria saber era el por que el maestro la habia llamado tan tarde - y bien? que quiere, espero que sea importante - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- hola - una persona aparecio de la nada, este le hablo a Lilia al oido, cosa que al ella saber quien era, un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo.  
Ella se giro y alli estaba el, el padre de su hijo, ambos se quedaron mirando por 5 segundos por que el maestro interrumpio la escena

-bien, ahora que estas aqui no podras conger ningun trabajo, al igual que ella - le dijo el maestro a Mystgun

-Que!, lo de ella lo comprendo, pero yo? - por lo visto el maestro ya se lo habia contado todo

- Tu responsabilidad es de cuidar de ella y de tu hijo, a y por cierto lo ha vuelto a intentar - Makarow miraba de reojo a Lilia

- otra vez! acaso quieres perder la vida en! y ahora no solo la tuya, sino la de nuestro hijo! - "nuestro hijo" no pudo evitar mirar a mystgun con una sonrrisa pero este simplemente se puso mas serio- por que sonrries? acaso para ti la muerte es un chiste? o que

- no es eso... bueno no importa, me alegro de que estes aqui - y sin pensarselo 2 veces le abrazo enterrando su cara en el pecho de el

-prometeme que no volveras a ir - le dijo el a la vez que le correspondia al abrazo

- tranquilo, no volvere a ir...- respondio ella inmediatamente, pero de lo que ninguno de los dos hombres se dio cuenta fue de que ella tenia los dedos cruzados

-bueno ya se pueden marchar, pero... no veo muy logico que 2 personas que son solo amigos vallan a tener un hijo - le dijo el maestro como indirecta a Mystgun y agarro con su mano izquierda la cintura de ella y se dirigieron hacia la puerta y justo cuando la iban a cruzar, el levanto su mano derecha en señal de que ya lo sabia - tranquilo maestro, eso ya lo se - y una sonrrisa picara se le dibujo en su rostro  
aunque Lilia no se la vio debido a que tenia la mascara puesta; Lilia no sabia a lo que el se referia pero prefirio confiar en el y no preguntar nada al respecto

El camino hacia la casa de Lilia se les hizo corto pues se la pasaron todo el tiempo hablando sobre como conservar el dinero que tenian de los trabajos hasta que el maestro los dejara ir de nuevo a estos

- bueno aqui nos despedimos - Mystgun se bajo la mascara para poder besar a Lilia pero cuando el estubo apunto de besarla ella se separo de el

- quien te crees que eres para besarme? en? - el no noto que era uno de los juegos de ella

- soy el padre de tu hijo -

- y que, no tienes nada conmigo, dos amigos no se pueden ir besando por la calle - ahora el ya noto que era uno de sus juegos

- pues vamos dentro - esa no era recisamente la respuesta que ella esperaba, y no le gusto que el se hiciera el tonto,  
ya que el sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia - vale, no me mires asi, seremos pareja, contenta? -

- no

- pues..., que te parece si nos casamos - el se hacerco a ella dandole un abrazo con toda la intencion de besarla

- y asi se pide?

- me vas a hacer pedirtelo de rodillas en la calle y a las 4 de la mañana?

- si quieres que te responda que si... pues si - ella se cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada de el

- pff... - hizo un circulo con sus ojos (mirando) - quieres casarte conmigo? - le pidio mientras se ponia de rodillas - pero hay un problema... no hay anillos ni nada por el estilo...-  
entonces ella puso su mano sobre la de el y creo dos anillos hecho de hielo- estos anillos solo se derriten cuando su creador muerte - le dijo ella con una sonrrisa muy tierna

- entonces supongo que esto es un si - le dijo a ella mientras le ponia el anillo

- claro - le puso el anillo a el y se avalanzo a el en un fuerte abrazo, callendo ambos al suelo

- anda quedate en mi casa esta noche, mi cama es de matrimonio - le dijo mientras se levantaba de encima de el

- y Kevin y Jack? - decia el mientras se levantaba

- tendran que respetar mi decision, ya que la casa es mia aunque vivan conmigo

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion de Lilia, el se quito la ropa quedado solo en boxer, ella aun no se habia quitado la ropa

- espera no te acuestes, voy a por un pijama de alguno de estos dos

- no

- que? por que? - lo miro de arriba a abajo y prefirio hacerle caso - bueno esta bien - se comenzo a quitar la ropa y cuando termino y se iba a poner su camison, el se lo quito de las manos - e? pero que haces - ella intento quitarselo pero el lo levantaba mas alto para que ella no llegara

-dormiras en las mismas condiciones que yo ¬¬' -

- bueno...- lilia no le hecho cuenta y se acosto en el lado izquierdo de la cama delante de la ventana; a el no le gusto que ella se acostara sin darle si quiera un beso o algo, entonces se acosto a su lado, aunque ella le daba la espalda, se puso detras de ella y le empezo a acariciar la tripa con la mano derecha - espero que no sea tan testarudo como su madre

- te he oido...

- por que interrumpes mi monologo? - le empezo a besar el cuello y a darle pequeños mordisquitos - descansa, mañana sera un dia largo, creeme - dicho eso ella sedio la vuelta para abrazarlo.  
Ya era casi el amanecer, Mystgun noto que algo iba mal, se dio cuenta de que él no podia controlar mas el anima y puso una nota en la mesita que habia en el lado de Lilia junto a su baston del sueño y se fué, para quizas no volver nunca mas... 


	4. Capitulo 3

Ya era casi el amanecer, Mystgun noto que algo iba mal, se dio cuenta de que l no podia controlar mas el anima y puso una nota junto a su baston del sue o y se fu , para quizas no volver nunca mas.

Lilia empezo a dar vueltas en la cama, pero se desperto al notar que Jeral ya no estaba, se levanto un poco preocupada y vio que el baston de sue o estaba alli junto a una nota, en la cual ponia:

*Espero que jamas te olvides de mi, pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre te ame y amare por el resto de mi vida, siento mucho lo que voy a hacer pero lo hago por tu bien y por el de nuestro hijo. Ve a la casa que esta en las afueras de magcolia y lleva contigo mi baston, el cual quiero que le ense es su magia a nuestro hijo

PD: el anillo siempre lo llevare puesto, me hara falta para poder verte de nuevo*

Lilia simplemente se derrumbo, cayo al suelo en llanto el cual desperto a Kevin y a Jack y ambos fueron corriendo hacia su habitacion, intentaron calmarla pero no pudieron, ella los aparto de un empujon y se llevo el baston del sue o con ella y fue a la casa de las afueras de magnolia, cuando llego y entro escucho una gran tormenta, la cual empezo a llevantar del suelo al gremio, cuando ella se dirigio hacia la puerta para ir al gremio el baston del sue o de activo dejando a Lilia dormida durente varios d as.

Cuando desperto y se asomo vio que todo estaba como siempre, se imagino que solo fue una imaginacion suya y que se habia desmayado del embarazo, metio el baston en un armario y se marcho al gremio para hablar con el maestro. Al entrar todos se cayaron, la miraron y empezaron a mirar al suelo.

- donde a ido Jeral? donde esta! - le grito al maestro mientras se dirigia hacia el

- calmate - el maestro tambien la miraba con pena

- como me voy a calmar cuando mi prometido me a abandonado! - entonces noto una mano en el hombro y se giro y vio a Natsu con cara de apenado - Natsu, ayudame... por favor - ella empezo a llorar y lo abrazo muy fuerte

- vamos a otro lado mas tranquilo y te contare lo que a pasado, y no pienses asi de Jeral, el no te abandono - esas palabras solo hicieron que Lilia abrazara con mas fuerza a Natsu, ella se separo de el y se fueron a la casa de ella y le conto todo lo ocurrido sobre edoras y que el solo cumplia su deber y que cuando le hizo ir a la casa de las afueras de la ciudad era para protegerla de que el anima para que no se la llevara a ella tambien.

Casi 7 a os habian pasado desde que jeral se fu a Edoras a reinar, Lilia le comprendio justo cuando Natsu le conto todo lo que habia pasado. *la guerra contra Hades habia pasado*

Lilia estaba en un campo en el que la hierba era corta y cubria todo el suelo observando a una ni a de pelo lila por los hombros con los ojos casta os y un ni o de pelo azul marino con los ojos agua marina que estaban atacando a Natsu, y Lilia solo miraba con una sonrisa a Natsu *Lilia ayudame! has criado a dos demonios* gritaba el pobre

- ahora veras lo demonios que somos, vamos Jeral! duermelo - la ni a dijo de tal manera la ultima palabra que a Natsu lo austo, entonces el peque o Jeral utilizo el baston de su padre dejando a Natsu mas que dormino, lo dejo anonadado

- vamos Zaira! es tu turno - entonces ella obedecio a su hermano y simplemente congelo a Natsu

La postura en la que se quedo congelado era un poco ridicula, ya que estaba agachado en el suelo con cara de estar asustado y muerto de frio, Lilia solo sabia reirse y se fue hacia donde sus hijos estaban para darles la enhorabuena por la victoria - venga Zaira descongelalo ya, que me da un poco de pena jajaja - una vez que Natsu estubo descongelado y ya bien espavilado Lilia se fu a hablar con el, y a la pregunta que le hizo el le respondio que no tenia ningun problema

-Zaira, Jeral, venid un momento - los dos dejaron de jugar y llegaron corriendo al lado de su madre - con quien os quereis quedar con Kevin en casa o en la casa de Natsu durante unos dias?, yo estare fuera con el tio Jack haciendo unos trabajos

Los ni os simplemente abrazaron a Natsu, y este se los llevo pero antes los dos le dieron un beso y un abrazo a su madre en modo de despedida. Lilia se fue al punto de partida en el que habia quedado con Jack

- estas segura de esto? - Jack se acerco a Lilia y cogiendola de los hombros

- te lo prometi, te dije que te ayudaria a encontrarlo y se ahara - y ella lo abrazo por que sabia que ese viaje podria ser muy peligroso

Ambos empezaron a caminar

- he estado investigando, me han dicho que han creido verlo en un gremio oscuro - las dos ultimas palabras hicieron que Lilia lo mirara de forma seria - se llama Melgan, se compone de 5 magos contando con su maestra, Zougan, hay que tener cuidado con ella, pero sobre todo con el primer capitan, dicen que es igual o mas fuerte que ella, ya que su magia es muy peligrosa -

- y como sabremos cual de los 5 es? -

- La gente que lo ha visto dice que siempre va de negro con una capucha tapandole la cara y que nunca habla, y si lo hace es para dar ordenes, y tiene algo que es muy distintivo. En su cinturon lleva un broche con la flor de Lirio -

- no puede ser... - lilia se paro en seco

- que ocurre? lo identificas con alguien - lilia asintio - y quien es? si sabes sus puntos debiles esto vendra en nuestro favor -

- se llama William - se le escapo una lagrima y Jack la miro extra ado - William Ebine, mi hermano mayor

-BIOGRAFIAS-

apartir de ahora cada vez que salga un personaje nuevo pondre sus biografias

Nombre : Liliana Ebine

Nombre del maestro (dragón): Ryu, el dragon de Hielo

Sobrenombres: Lilia

Edad: 26

Descripción física: Es una chica de unos 164 cm, el pelo de color lila-castaño hasta la cintura y el flequillo recogido con dos trenzas, ojos agua marina

Vestimenta y armas: lleva un chaleco gris de palabra de honor, el vorde superior e inferior son celestes y una linea del mismo color (en el lado izquierdo) que atraviesa el chaleco de arriba a bajo, donde hay una pequeña abertura, su pantalon es un vaquero azul oscuro y corto, lleva un cinturon en el cual porta una daga y en la espalda lleva una espada Claymore

Descripción Psicológica: aveces es muy seria pero por lo general no lo suele ser, odia que le lleven la contraria, pues casi siempre lleva la razon

Historia: Con tan solo 5 años, un gremio oscuro mato a la mayoria de su pueblo inculido a sus padres y a su hermano mayor. Se fue en busca de algun lugar en el que se pudiera quedar, pero en vez de eso se encontro con un dragon, Ryu, el dragon de hielo. Este la crio y le enseño su magia hasta que desaparecio sin dar explicacion alguna. Lilia encontro el gremio de Fairy Tail, encontrandose alli con todos aquellos magos que tan bien la recibieron y sobre todo Kevin, Jack y por supuesto Natsu

Rango: S

Magia (matadragones): Hielo

Nombre: Jack Drasfi

Edad: 26

Descripcion fisica: ojos y pelo negro, a lo surfero

Vestimenta: su camiseta es de color gris, lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro que le llega hasta las rodillas, y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, siempre lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos

Descripcion Psicológica: serio, no le gusta las bromas, odia a Gray por que se cree que tiene mas poder que él y siempre que pelean, Gray pierde.

Historia: cuando su hermano desaparecio, el estubo durante mucho tiempo tiempo encerrado en su casa sin salir, sin hablar con nadie y sin comer, solo a base de agua. Cuando Lilia y Kevin fueron a preguntarle sobre lo que habia pasado el hermano, lo encontraron tirado en el suelo casi muerto

Rango: S

Magia: genera flamas negras en el punto focal que arden a la temperatura de la superficie del sol y que no se extinguen hasta haber incinerado y destruido totalmente su objetivo

Nombre: Kevin Grafs

Nombre del maestro: aprendio solo los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

Edad: 28

Descripcion fisica: sus ojos son grisaceos y su pelo es rojo

Vestimenta: pantalones piratas muy sueltos con una camiseta marron ancha (no le gusta complicarse para vestirse)

Descripcion Psicológica: es simpatico, alegre, pocas veces se ofende por los comentarios de los demas, y no soporta que hablen mal de Lilia

Historia: su vida fue de los mas normal, nacio en magnolia e ingreso al gremio solo una año antes que lilia, y desde que ella llego no se separaron, llegando a ser los mejores amigos junto con Jack

Magia: cuerpo a cuerpo, concentra su magia en las armas o en la parte del cuerpo con la que va a golpear

cada * es un ataque

*da un golpe en forma de tigre, un golpe mas rapido que cualquier otro, que concentra una gran cantidad de presion de aire en un solo punto y entonces hace explotar la presion acumulada en un instante.

*un movimiento veloz que muy pocas personas lo saben realizar. Se basa en pegar una rapidísima patada en la barbilla del rival desde el suelo, para eyectarlo del suelo y hacerlo volar por los aires, pudiendo el usuario atacarle por debajo. Es un ataque diseñado para confundir al enemigo además de dañarlo físicamente, en el aire debido a la confusión el adversario no suele hacer nada o ataca con movimientos sin efectos; además la posición estratégica del usuario debajo del rival le hace difícil el ataque del oponente

*se usa una combinación de fuerza y velocidad para golpear al rival duramente, aunque esté defendiéndose. Después del primer ataque, se da un rápido giro en el aire y le vuelve a golpear.

*atacar el o los puntos de apoyo del enemigo, para que de esta forma se desestabilice y caiga. Dependiendo de la situación del enemigo y de cómo caiga esta técnica puede ser eficaz. Esta diseñada para bajar la guardia, confundir y difícilmente puede dejar inconsciente, generalmente este último se debe a otros factores como un combo, es decir después de realizar la técnica se realiza otra o puede ser por golpes sufridos con un objeto ajeno. Requiere gran agilidad y rapidez, además de precisión


End file.
